Practice Makes Perfect!
by ifelthope159
Summary: When the Cullens go hunting and Renesmee is with Jake, Alice and Jasper Decide to do some training


**I don't Own the Cullen twilight saga. Stephanie Meyer does! This is just what I thought happens in their spare times. **

Practice makes perfect

"Jasper guess what I was thinking about!" I smiled jumping onto the couch throwing his book to the floor causing it to make a silly plop sound. He smiled and put his hands behind his head. "About throwing my book to the floor with absolutely no sympathy for it?" He smiled at me.

"No. Actually I was thinking about practice training again." I said slowly so that he could process it. "No." he simply said reaching back for his book. "Jasper! Come on please! What if we have another run in with new borns! Or the Voulturi? You must think about these things sometime! Its perfect timing! The others are gone on a hunt and Renesmee is with Jake." I begged. This normally works on occasions. "Its snowing." He said and smiled. I couldn't help but do the same. "Jazz ignore the snow and think about…my safety." I smiled hugging him.

_Full land. We're surrounded by trees. _

_He was circling me slowing …I never left his gaze._

"Aw thank you Jazz!" I smiled kissing his marble cheek. "Aw what?" He said clearly not knowing I had a vision. "I seen us training letting me know that you said yes." I smiled. He closed his eyes and smiled. "We'll be in the clearing. Get dressed, what you're wearing now is far to…distracting." He said looking me up and down. Then he was gone. What was he talking about to distracting?

I ran upstairs to look in the mirror. Now I know what he was talking about. In was wearing denim shorts, a white tank top and slippers. Like I needed it or that I would get cold. I went into the closet and grabbed a white sweat suit.

I shut off all the lights and locked up the house and went for the clearing. This was the main time I was able to be alone with Jasper. My soul mate. I didn't wanna waste anytime thinking so I ran quickly to spend as much time as possible with him.

As soon as I got to the clearing, he was in the center of the field waiting for me. "Now you've kept _me_ waiting darlin'." He smiled and walked towards me. "I'm sorry sir. I thought I was on time." I smiled at him. "Are you ready?" He asked me. Of course. I nodded. We put as much space between ourselves.

"Full land. We're surrounded by trees." He was circling me slowly. I never lost his gaze. He took a step to the left and so did I. Just follow his every step. He ran and swung at me; I ducked and did the same. He dodged my hit and crouched in front of me growling. I took a step back. He jumped at me landing directly on top of me.

"You have to be quick." He smiled. I used my knee to push him off as I went into the nearest tree. He was circling the clearing looking for me two times. As soon as he walked past the tree I caught him. Landing on his back and grabbing his neck in my hands. "Now you have to be quick Mr. Hale." I whispered and just off of him running into the trees.

I was far enough to not see the clearing and to not see him. "Where is he?" I whispered to myself. The next think I knew was in a tree with him holding my arms. "Cheater." I said between gasps. "It's not cheating if you're good darlin'." He laughed and kissed my cheek. Him not paying attention, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "well then darlin' I know one thing I'm good at that you aren't." I smiled. His eyes looked confused. "And what is that?" he asked holding onto my waist.

"Clearly distracting you; but you're starting to get better at it." I laughed. "Well we should be getting back." He growled. "You don't and can scare me." I said and kissed him. Then I ran back to the house.

How could I be so lucky to have a family like this and most importantly a husband like this? I was lucky I guess. I got back to the house and opened up the door to see him sitting on the steps. "Cheater!" I yelled. Yea I could be a baby if I wanted to be. He smiled at me sending all the anger away and leaving plain happiness. "That wont work all the time Jasper." I smiled and sat by him on the steps. "As long as I can do it to you and know that you wont care darlin' I'm perfectly fine with that." He smiled kissing my spiky hair.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I said curling myself into his chest.

"And I love you too." He said, I could feel his smile on my head.

This was all I wanted.

**Hope you liked! Its my first one ****expect more soon! **


End file.
